Spinferno
Spinferno appeared in 2017 TV series called Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Spinferno is a fire-based, roller skating, tiger/goblin-themed contestant for Galaxy Warriors and is one of the two primary antagonists of the episode "Live and Learn". He possesses pyrokinetic abilities, which include shooting blasts of fire from his gauntlets and radiating heat from his body. Spinferno is hired by Galvanax to attack the Rangers and the Ninja Steel. Cosmo Royale hosts the show but it is interrupted by Spinferno. Cosmo gets angry and starts yelling at Spinferno, Spinferno spins around Cosmo Royale multiple times making him dizzy. He then goes against the Red Ranger, he had the upper hand at first, but with the Ninja Water Attack thanks to his Datacom, he was able to blast Spinferno into the far skies, he later returns and wrack havoc on the city, but instead of the Power Rangers, he (much to his confusion) gets conferred by Victor Vincent and Monty in superhero outfits, after a long and laughable montage of the the bullies being "Superheroes" and trying to take him out with a Fire Extinguisher, he takes out the Datacom that Monty was holding with his Fire Spark (for which Spinferno now realized how the Red Ranger knew his moves) and does his Twister attack on the two "Superheroes", afterwords he gets confronted with the Yellow, Blue, Pink and White Rangers, he had the upper hand and the Rangers were in trouble, the the Red Ranger (after realizing that he doesn't need a Datacom) came in and blasted the fire monster with his Ninja Blaster, the Red Ranger morph and Spinferno summons an army of Kudabots to attack the Rangers then went to battle, while the Pink, Yellow and White Rangers took on the Kudabots, the Red and Blue Rangers took on Spinferno, despite their teamwork working, they were easily out match by Spinferno, the White, Pink and Yellow Rangers came into battle, but Spinferno got away, he gets confronted by the Yellow Ranger, he then "challenges" him to a "race", for which Spinferno agrees, unfortunately it was a trap for him to get corned by the Red, Blue, Pink and White Rangers, they then used the Element Star, Forest Attack to hold Spinferno down, and with the Element Star Fire Final Attack, Spinferno was destroyed, After Spinferno was "put out" by the Rangers, Cosmo asks the audience if Spinferno should be "lit back up." The audience voted "No" and Cosmo Royale unleashes a Skullgator instead. Spinferno is among the defeated monsters that had to be faced off against in the "Grave Robber" board game that Cosmo Royale operated. When Calvin faces off against Spinferno in the junkyard, Spinferno uses a gold ring to hack into a truck driver's truck and attach another gold ring to Calvin to make it difficult for him to stop the runaway truck before it goes over the cliff. Calvin breaks free and saves the truck driver, but was unable to save himself as he is teleported away. Cosmo Royale then gives the Rangers another Misfortune Card that says they their next fight is on the Gigantify Round as he unleashes a Skullgator and an evil surprise. Spinferno acts very much like a little kid, he is quite childish and full of himself but remain loyal to Galvanax, he is also shown to be impatient, as he got annoyed as Victor Vincent and Monty mess around instead of fighting the Power Rangers. Powers and Abilities * '''Speed: '''Thanks to Spinferno's roller skates, he can go high speeds and easily avoid the Rangers' strikes. ** '''Twister Spin: '''By utilizing his speed, Spinferno can skate around the enemy and go so fast that a twister will appear around the target, causing the victim to get dizzy and go high into the air within the tornado. * '''Kudabot Summoning: '''Spinferno can summon an army of Kudabots to aid him in battle. * '''Overheat: '''Spinferno can radiate heat around himself, it is powerful enough to break free from the Red Ranger's Metal Attack. * '''Fireballs: '''Spinferno can launch fireballs from his hands. * '''Fire Sparks: '''Spinferno can also launch a small spark of fire from his hands. * '''Flame Kick: '''Spinferno can charge up his leg with fire and kick at the enemy. * '''Fire Bursts: '''Spinferno can also launch fire bursts from the three golden rings on his forearms. Arsenals * '''Claws: '''Being a tiger-like monster, Spinferno posses clawed hands for combat. ** '''Flame Empowerment: '''Spinferno can power up his claws with flames for an increase in strength. * '''Gold Rings: '''On top of Spinferno's wrist are three gold rings, he can remove them and send them to an enemy, it will cuff their arms. ** '''Hacking Technology: '''The gold ring can also be used to hack technology as shown in the Halloween episode "Grave Robber ". See Also * Yokai Kasha Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Characters with superhuman speed Category:Characters Portrayed by Greg Ward Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2017 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Warriors Category:Felines